


Steven Universe: Revenge Is Sweet

by BlankDem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankDem/pseuds/BlankDem
Summary: A strange creature finds the Corpse Of Steven Universe
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Steven Universe: Revenge Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters a little disturbing in a way, as there is an undetailed corpse mention..if I need to change the rating then please tell me!

Their eyes fluttered open, a bright line shining across their face, pupils dilating at the sudden rays. It sat up, taking in it's surroundings; it moved toward a flower, wilted and left for nothing. A frown stretched into its face, as it knelt down, hands moving to place a delicate touch onto a petal of the forgotten flower. Their expression tensened, as it felt a sudden… Pain. It didn't understand. What was this feeling. It didn't like it, they didn't like it. The pain was awful, it didn't like the pain.

Tears started to roll down its cheeks, landing onto the small little flower. A bright pink light overcame the flower, as it slowly stood up right, and it was reformed back to its former beauty. The healer smiled, glad it had the ability to help. It gave a smile, gave the flower a pat, and said goodbye.

But when it turned around, something much worse stood dead and alone. The pain it had felt mere moments ago was knowhere near as horrible as this pain. This pain, it felt like it had already gone through it.

The remains of a boy, with curly brown hair, a cheeky smile and colourful clothing, stood propped up against a tree. It was hard to tell it was a boy, but the healer knew. More tears flowed, as it tried to heal the child, but despite its attempts, nothing happened. 

It stood in shambles. Unable to understand why it couldn't heal this boy. He envisioned the boy, made of pinkish clouds, comforting itself, and explaining all that was happened. But no, the child was dead, and there was nothing it could do.

A small glint of light revealed itself under pieces of moss and bark. It's hand moving the debris out of the way, with each tug a feeling of need taking over. Eventually, a pink jewel, no.

A Diamond.


End file.
